


The Longest Night

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Garfield Logan is having a long hard night, but someone can feel his distress.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 58





	The Longest Night

It was like an explosion in her mind. As if you played 5 different songs all at once at full volume. You could tell what they were but not really understand them. She could feel fear, and anger, but loneliness and worry all of them screamed and screeched in her consciousness until she was able to put her mental barriers up. **  
**

She bolted upright, half out of breath, pushing the covers away. She knew who was feeling this and it pulled her out of bed as soon as she could make her mind quiet again. She fought the urge to run, thinking it would wake up the whole house. When she got to the door she turned the knob slowly knowing that the mechanical sound would give her away. She peeked inside to see Garfield Logan laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She watched for a while as he tossed and turned in the dark. 

“Ari, are you okay?” Her father sat up. “Did you have a bad dream?" 

"Did you?" Arella Logan said coming into the room, barefoot and in her panda pajamas. 

No he didn’t have a bad dream, to dream on has to sleep, and Garfield Logan, hero, father shapeshifter had not slept or at least not slept well in nearly 4 days. There were nights he would pass out after wrestling with the pillows for a few hours but real rest was not happening. His eyes fell to the empty space in the bed next to him, another night alone, another night not knowing.

The days were easier. During the day Garfield could distract himself. Training with Vic and the new recruits, projects, and spending time with the kids. In the last week they had been to the beach, the water park and went on a whirlwind tour of all his favorite comic shops. In the morning he planned on taking them all to breakfast and let them run all over the park till they ran out of steam. 

He looked at his youngest child. "I am sorry, was my mind too loud?" It was a phrase used a lot in the Logan household. All the children were empathic to some degree and still learning how to manage their abilities but Arella seemed to be as sensitive as her mother, maybe more. While the twins were undoubtedly his, a bit reckless, green and headstrong. Ari was her mother’s daughter, measured, sensitive, and wise for age. 

She asked the obvious question. "When is Mom coming home?" hopping up and sitting on the bed. 

Garfield wanted to say what every good father would say, soon. She will be home soon. That vague standby that really wasn’t a lie, just something to put his children at ease. It was different with her. Just like her mother he found it hard to keep things from her. Hard to lie to her even if it was for her own benefit. 

"I don’t know Princess.” The words felt like broken glass in his mouth. As much as he wanted to, not just to comfort his little girl, but himself he couldn’t hold back the truth. “I am trying to find out, but I do not know.” Just saying it brought up a new wave of ire into him. 

This was not supposed to happen. They agreed when kids were born that they would be done with this. They were retired from doing this kind of thing. Their job was to train new heros. To give them the guidance that they didn’t have when they were younger. To only jump in when it was absolutely necessary. No more insane risks, madmen with robot armies, and plans for world domination. They were not going to leave each other widows, and not leave their children orphans. 

When Nightwing showed up last week he should have slammed the door in his face. While Dick Grayson was one of his oldest friends, he only showed up in costume when he needed something and it was usually something urgent and dangerous.

“You’re angry.” the young girl said. She didn’t ask, she knew it was as plain to her as the green of her father’s skin.

“Not at you." He closed his eyes trying to choose his words. "I am not angry, at you, or your brother or sister…but yea I am angry.”

“At Mom?" 

"I don’t want to be,” But he was. He was angry at Raven for agreeing to this, he was angry at Dick for roping her into it, he was angry at himself for letting her go. Add that to the fear that his wife might not come back, that he would sleep next to an empty space for the rest of his life, it was just too much. “I just want her home. I miss her so much.”

“It is going to be okay Daddy.” Ari put her hand on his shoulder. Her hand was so small, she was so young and it was such a huge leap from how she was acting.

“That is supposed to be my line sweetheart.” He forced a smile. She was seven, he was a grown man, her father he should be able to keep this together better, he should be comforting his little girl not the other way around.

His daughter pushed his shoulder a little harder encouraging him to lie down, she then pulled the blanket up around his neck tucking him in as he did for her just a few hours before. “Try to get to sleep” she said. Ari got under the covers and made herself comfortable on her Mother’s side of the bed.

“I will be right here if you get scared, okay?" 

"Okay princess.” Garfield whispered. Garfield Logan could turn into the fiercest, strongest, and most powerful creatures ever to exist on Earth. He had taken on aliens, maniacs, and in the most truest form of the word; monsters. Arella Logan was going to protect him. His 7 years old daughter wearing PJs with dancing pandas on them, who thought the red M&Ms tasted best was going to protect her father. Garfield had never felt prouder or more grateful to his youngest child. 

The morning came the first thing that Garfield saw was Raven’s amethyst eyes. She was kneeling at the head of the bed, her fingers playing in his hair. 

“Good morning” She said 

He was out of bed in an instant, he arms wrapping around her pulling Raven to her feet. The hug was tight like he was afraid she would disappear like breath. As soon as he was sure she was solid, that she was real he started kissing her all over her face, finally calming down when Raven grabbed his head and pulled him to her lips. The kiss broke when air became an issue. A bit breathless Raven stated “I take it you missed me?”

“Your okay right, I mean you are alright?” his face buried in the crook of her neck. 

“I could use some sleep Gar, but I am fine." she breathed into his ear. 

"Yea okay.” Relief hit him like an ocean wave. That’s when Garfield turned back toward the bed to find it a bit more crowded then he remembered. Arella was still there but next to her was her brother Mark, and there sister Maria was lying across the foot of the bed in the form of a short haired cat. All three children were still sound asleep. 

“Even money they were listening outside the door.” Garfield said to himself. A small laugh escaping. 

“What?”

“I will explain it all later Rae, but we have some great kids.” He guided his wife to the place on the bed he vacated. “Take my side, get some sleep. The kids will be over the moon when they see you. ”

“It’s good to be home.” she said, pulling off her shoes. 

Garfield tucked his wife in with the rest of his family, then turned into a small terrier to fit in one of the only empty spaces on the bed. His world was whole again and he could finally rest.

**********************************************************************

Like to thank [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) for her input, and the loan of her Ocs. She just wrote my favorite couples kids so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/615246913686700032/the-longest-night Apr 12th, 2020  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
